Lost No More
by The Pigeon One
Summary: I do. Richard, you may now kiss the bride. My mail's gonna have your name on it. Mrs. Richard Grayson. Finally. She finally married him. And Richard wants kids. This could lead to trouble...
1. Will You Marry Me?

Hello I Was Lost fans! This is the sequel! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Me: (On cell phone) Do I own them, Sierra?

Sierra: Nope.

Me: Drat

Lost No More

From Titans Tower you could see a small figure sitting on a beach. If you walked up to it, you would see that it was Raven Roth, the goth of the Titans. The reason she was sitting down of the beach was for her boyfriend, the leader of the Titans, Nightwing.

Finally, Nightwing crept out the door, ever so quietly, to sit next to his girlfriend. He asked her to meet him outside. He said he need to ask her a million dollar question. Nightwing trudged down towards his girlfriend's figure, trying to sneak up on her, although he knew she was almost impossible to sneak up on her because of apthetic powers.

Just as Nightwing thought he had accomplished him goal, Raven spoke. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. Nightwing looked ather, almost dissappointed. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered. Raven gave a small giggle, and leaned into the kiss Nightwing was inuating. After a minute or so of kissing, Nightwing broke the kiss.

Raven looked up at him. "What's on your mind?" she asked, standing up. She offered her hand to her boyfriend, but her didn't take it and pushed himself off the ground. "Can we take a walk?" he asked. Raven frowned. Her old friend Anna had told her that 'taking a walk' was the first sign a boy wanted a break up.

As the couple walked down the beach, Nightwing laced his hand is his girlfriend's. "Raven, we've been together for a long time, and I really love you." he said. Ravens heart began to race. She reacalled Anna saying that this was another sign a boy wanted a break up. "I love you too, Richard." she whispered so he could barely hear it. Nightwing began fishing in his pocket (A/N: See footnotes), and, unseen to Raven, pulled out a small but ellagant box, and put it behind his back.

Nightwing unlaced his fingers from Raven's, and stepped infront of her. Both their hearts raced. Raven was about to scream because she thought Richard was going to break up with her. But her fears were erased when Richard got down on his knee and took her hand. "Raven, will you marry me?" he asked pulling out the box from behind his back. Raven's eyes grew big, and a smile played itself across her face. She jumped on Nightwing in a hug, knocking the two over.

"YES!" she screamed, almost loud enough for the whole world to hear. Nightwing grinned from underneath her. "I don't think China heard you, sweetheart." he said playfully. Raven gently smacked him. "Richard!" she said, as if mad, but playfully. Finally, as if Raven were bored with just talking to him while she was on top of him, she said, "Shut up, Richard." At first, Nightwing was taken aback. But when he saw his fiance's lips coming for his, he readdied himself for the kiss.

After about an hour, the couple walked back into the Tower to find the remainder of the Titans sitting on the couch. All of them looked up when the two entered. Raven noticed that Nightwing winked at Cyborg, and Cyborg winked back. This she made mention of. "So I guess you guys know I'm getting married?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. Cyborg was the only one who nodded.

Bumble Bee came over to Raven and gave her a good long hug. "Congradulaions, girl." she said to her friend. Raven returned the hug. "Thanks, Karen." (A/N: See footnotes)she whispered. They broke the hug. Then, the still short, but now English speaking Mas y Menos, came up and shook both of the pair's hands. "Congradulations." they said at the same time. Next came lil ol Aqualad. "Congrads, you guys." he said. Raven gave him a pat on the back. "You should ask Lucy to marry you."

From his spot on the couch, Cyborg shot the couple a high five. Raven grinned. "You knew I was getting married before I did, didn't you Cyborg?" she asked the half metal, but all heart, man. Cyborg grinned back. "More or less Rae, more or less."

The rest of the night, the others went out, and Raven abnd Nightwing had the Tower to themselves. Since Nightwing wanted to remember this night forever, he and Raven watched their favorite movie: Lord of the Rings.

By the time the opthers had come back, Raven was asleep in Nightwings lap, Nightwing was asleep, head lolling on the back of the couch, and the movie still going. Bumble Bee woke them up, and they both went to their rooms for the remainder of the night.

The next morning, all the Titans were gathered in the main room. "As some of you already know " Nightwing began, "Raven and I are engaged and getting married." Terra and Starfire gave a long, huge scream of joy. Raven grinned, as Terra yelled "Finally!" Nightwing glared at Terra. It shut her. Starfire flew over to Raven, and gave her one of her famous litterally breath taking hugs. "I am very happy for you, Raven." she said. Raven smiled. "Thanks, Starfire." she said happily, grateful that she had found and was happy with Speedy.

Later that day:

When should the wedding be, though?" Terra asked thoughtfully. Starfire shrugged, but Raven had an idea. She turned to look at Nightwing. "August." she said flatly. "It's the perfect month. It's not to hot, not to cold, and in the fall, therefore making a beautiful scene." Nightwing nodded. "I agree." This ment that this was the set month of the wedding. "But on what day?" Starfire asked. Again, Raven piped in. "The twenty seventh. And since you're going to ask what time, how about three to four?" No one argued, so the date and timewas set. That left only a few things.

"So, who's going to be the maid of honour?" Nightwing asked his fiance. Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "Easy. Starfire. No not Terra, because I've known Starfire longer." Nightwing, used to the mind reading, just shrugged it off.

Footnotes:

Nightwing is wearing civilian clothes.

Well here we are. I told you to remember the dream, but you guys couldn't connect. Oh, well, I bet you're kicking yourself now. Hope this chapter was good. Next time we get into the shopping for the supplies and gown and such. Aso, they plan the reception and honeymoon.


	2. The Perfect Gown

Hey, fans. Today the wedding will be fully planned. Oh, and sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was trying something that didn't exactly work.

Disclaimer: I own the book Recollections, which is not complete yet, but sadly I do not own Teen Titans. So I dis - claim them (that was for you, terrarox92!).

Lost No More

"So, Starfire's gonna be the maid of honour?" Nightwing asked, arms around his fiancé's waist. Raven nodded. "I want Beast Boy to be the ring bearer, and I'm assuming you want Cyborg to be your right hand man?" She asked. Nightwing nodded. "You read my mind, sweetie." Raven rolled her eyes. She knew Nightwing had every right to call her sweetie, but she wasn't very fond of it.

"So, do you wanna go hopping for the gown and tux today?" Raven shuddered. "No, but there's no avoiding it, cuz I know you're gonna make me." She said. Nightwing grinned. "Yep, but first, we need to finish planning this puppy. Where do you wanna hold the wedding?" Raven pondered this. "I think I want an outside wedding. I want to be able to see the beauty of autumn." Nightwing also thought about this. "Sounds good, honey, but where?" "Easy. That really nice hill just outside the city." Nightwing looked at Raven, almost amazed. "How long have you been planning getting married?" he asked. Raven smiled. "Longer than you want to know."

Knock, knock. Raven rolled her eyes. She held up a finger to her fiancé, giving him the message that she had to answer the door. Once opened she was surprised at who she saw there. "ANNA!" Said girl laughed. "Glad to see me, Rebecca?" she asked. Raven gave her that look. "No, A, not Rebecca, I'm Raven again." Anna smiled upon seeing Nightwing. "So this is the man Raven deems worthy enough to marry?" She asked said man. Nightwing rose from his spot on the bed. "It's good to see you, Anna." He said. "Likewise, Richard." They exchanged a hug. "This complicates things." Nightwing thought.

"Raven, let's go!" Nightwing called. Raven finally came through the doors wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans. Nightwing looked at himself. He still wore his mask. Raven noticed this, and rolled her eyes. "You realize the second we step out this door an are in the car, that thing's coming off, right?" she asked. Nightwing blushed. He knew that was coming.

"Hey, Dick, what about this one?" Raven said, holding up a very frilly baby blue tux. Nightwing grinned. "Cool, let's go with that." Raven looked at him horrified. He smirked. "You can' be serious!" Raven exclaimed. Nightwing's smirk grew bigger as he put his hands around the woman's waist. "Of course not, sweetie, of course not." He said in a tone that was very sexy to her.

After a few more minutes of looking at tuxes, they found one that fit Richard very well. It was black, and very stunning on him. "Great," Raven thought, "Now we have to look for a dress for me." The first thing Dick saw was horrifying to the dark goth girl. It was pure white with a very low cut top, frilly sleeves, and a huge, flowing skirt. Nightwing smirked. "Payback is sweet, dear Raven." He said to the dark beauty. Raven lightly hit her fiancé on the head. "Dick!" she playfully yelled.

"Dick, I've found it." Raven solemnly said. Dick rounded the corner. "Please don't be pulling my string again, honey, I'm tired." But when he saw Raven she was in the most gorgeous gown he'd seen in the bridal shop. It was an off white satin, with a corset like top, and the sleeves were tulle coming from the sides. The skirt was made of satin and black tulle and flowed like a wave in the ocean. The strings that tied up the front of the top were black. Raven also found a very simple yet elegant veil, with a black flowered band, and an extremely long train that would trail behind the dark beauty while she was going down the isle.

All Richard could do was gape. For all the years he had known Raven, he had never seen her more beautiful. Her now waist length violet hair added extra beauty to the dress, and the touches of black made it look almost sad, but you could still tell it was a wedding dress. "Well, are you going to say something, bird boy?" Raven asked. "Yes, bird girl, I am. I hope this is the dress you want to get, because I love it." She smiled. "Good, cuz I really love it."

"Did you find a good dress, Rae?" Cyborg asked. Said girl glared. "Ven." She stated Cyborg looked at her confused. "You left the ven part off." She said. "And, yes, I found the most beautiful gown ever." Cyborg grinned. "Can we see it?" he said pointing to Beast Boy who was on the couch next to Terra. Raven shook her head. "Wait until the wedding." She stated. "Have you seen Star, I need to talk to her about bride's maids gowns. Cyborg nodded. "In her room. Speedy's with her, so if their making out or something, try not to interrupt them." Raven nodded, heading towards Starfire's room.

Knock, knock. Raven had pounded on Starfire's door. "I hope she's not sleeping." She thought. She knocked one more time and entered. She looked around the room, but didn't see Starfire or Speedy. "Hmmm." She thought. Raven wasn't really worried; Starfire had always been independent. But Raven really needed to talk to her, so se broke into her mind. "Ah, on the roof making out with Speedy again." She cooed to herself.

"Starfire, are you up here?" Raven yelled at the unseen girl. She could practically hear Starfire break away from Speedy. "I'm over here." She called back. Raven rounded the corner. "Hey, Star, I need to talk to you about bride's maid gowns." From her pocket, Raven pulled clips of gowns she liked out for Starfire, and put them on the near by table.

"Ooh, I like this one!" Starfire said, pointing to an off white spaghetti strap gown. "You wanna wear that one?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded. "Cool, I'll make the order tomorrow." Raven said, gathering the pictures and putting them back in her pocket.

"Attention everyone, your presence is requested in the main room." Boomed Nightwing's voice over the intercom. Within the span of a few minutes, all the Titans had gathered on the couch. Beast Boy piped up. "What do ya need, Nightwing." He said boredly. "We need to plan the reception and honeymoon." At this point, Starfire was jumping up and down in her seat. "I want to go to Azarath for our honeymoon." Raven monotoned. Everyone turned to her. "What? Is it so wrong to want to go there?" No one said anything, until Richard spoke up. "Azarath it is." He said, motioning for Raven to write it down. She did.

"What about the reception, dear?" Raven asked. "It's your turn for ideas." "How about the top of Titans Tower right after the wedding?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and Raven wrote it down. "I think that's it, except for the tinniest little details, like hair, make up, jewelry, etc."

There you go folks. The wedding should be next chapter. Of course, it might take awhile for me to update because I'm co – authoring another fic with terrarox92. But hey, whatever floats my boat, right? Now, review, please.

My regards,

AZARATHGIRL


	3. My mail's gonna have your name on it

This is it people. The exciting conclusion to Lost No More!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Did I get you? I hope so. Well, this is the wedding chapter, so naturally, it's gonna be pretty mushy. Oh, and I would like to correct a mistake I had in the last chapter. When I said right hand man, I meant to put best man. My mind died right there.

I Was Lost

"Starfire, I can't do this." Raven said, panicking. Starfire took Raven by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Raven, don't you love Richard?" she asked. "More than life itself." Came Raven's heart felt answer. "Then why can you not do this?" Raven smiled. "You're right, Kor, I can do this." Starfire returned the smile.

The music began. Richard waited nervously at the altar for his wife. Richard looked around him. He now realized that Raven was right; autumn was beautiful. He was glad that his soon to be wife had picked this spot.

Richard's heart began to beat faster as he saw his beautiful bride walking down the isle, veil trailing behind her, and Starfire carefully carrying the long train. He smiled at the woman's simple elegance. As Raven made her way up to where he was standing, he made a note to take all the pictures possible of her in that dress.

"Do you, Richard Grayson, take this woman, Raven Roth, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest. "I do." Came his reply. "And do you, Raven Roth, take this man, Richard Grayson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked turning to Raven. "I do." Now came her reply. The priest smiled. "Richard, you may now kiss the bride." Richard almost grabbed Raven, entrancing her in the kiss that had now brought them together forever.

Raven through her bouquet behind her back for one of the guests to catch. Strangely enough, Cyborg was the on e to catch it, Bumble Bee by his side. While Cyborg blushed, Bumble Bee grinned. Everyone there knew that they would more than likely be at another wedding perhaps a year later.

Raven climbed into a limo, Richard sitting next to her on her left. Once she closed the door, she leaned over and kissed Richard on the cheek. "You know, I'm now Mrs. Richard Grayson. My mail's gonna have your name on it." Richard playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it'll say Mrs. instead of Mr." He replied. Raven leaned into Robin. "Do you remember right after I defeated my father?" she asked. Robin looked at his cuddling wife. "Yes." "Don't you think it's ironic that you said I have my whole life ahead of me?" "No, cuz it was and is true." "Yes, but it was you who said it. Now I'm married to you, and I'm sharing my future with you." Richard put his arms around his wife, pulling her closer. "Yeah, you're not Raven Roth anymore. You're Raven Grayson. My wife."

"We would like to thank all of you for being here to bear witness to this momentous occasion." Boomed Raven's voice. "I may be married now, but that doesn't matter. I may be Mrs. Richard Grayson, but I'll still be the Raven you know and love." Raven beamed at her speech. She knew many of her friends were down hearted because she was moving to Houston in a few months now that she was married. But she said she would call each of them almost every day. This gave them comfort, however, it didn't erase their sorrow.

"We love most of you here, although we don't know some of you." Richard said, indicating the press recording in the back. "You will be missed greatly. As Raven has already stated, we'll do our best to call you every day. But who cares about that now, this is a wedding reception, not a goodbye party, so let's go eat cake!"

Lights flashed as Raven and Robin cut their cake hand in hand. It had been a tall and thick cake, so it took awhile to get to the bottom, but it happened soon enough. They each got a piece of cake on a very pretty fork, and stuck it in each other's mouth, pictures snapping at this too.

Later that night:

"Are you ready yet, Raven?" yelled Nightwing down the hall. In his mind, Raven was taking way too long to pack for their honeymoon. "Hold your damn horses, Nightwing, I'm coming." Said woman said, trudging down the hall with three suit -cases in her arms. Nightwing rolled his eyes, and walked over to his wife, taking one of her suit – cases. Raven eyed him. "Don't you have to get your luggage too?" she asked. Nightwing shook his head. "Nope, put em in the T – Ship already." Raven just walked on by, going out the door, leaving for the elevator. Knowing if he didn't get his butt in with her, she'd leave him, he walked quite fast to the elevator.

"Raven, are you sure we're in the right place?" Richard asked when they arrived in Azarath. Raven chuckled. "Yep. Did you excpect something a little more like me?" He nodded. Raven pointed down a street. Our hotel is that way. After we settle in, I'd like you to meet Arella." A confused look came across Richard's face. "Arella? Who's that?" "You'll see, Dick, you'll see."

"Tell Lady Arella Lady Raven has come and would like a word." Raven said to the guard. Raven knew that Arella would be found here. After the Great Azar died, Arella practically became queen. Lady Arella came out, and Richard bowed. Raven, however, kept on her feet. "Lady Arella." Raven simply stated. "Lady Raven." A smile cracked over Raven's face. "It's so good to see you, mother." Richard shot up. "Mother!" Raven turned to her husband. "Mother, I would like you to meet my husband and your son – in – law, Richard 'Nightwing' 'Dick' Grayson." Arella smiled warmly at her new son – in – law. "Welcome," she said, "to Azarath, my son." Arella caught the well-built man in a hug. He hugged back. "Thank you, Lady Arella." "You may call me mother." She said warmly. This comforted Richard. His mother had died when he was young.

"So, tell me Richard, when did you fall in love with my daughter?" Arella asked. "Well, I think it was when she was Rebecca Ranth, and I discovered her at Wayne Manor." Arella nodded as if she accepted this answer. "I see. Raven has told me all about that incident. So, how do you like Azarath?" Richard looked around. "Honestly, I thought it would be a darker place. But I really like it. It's nice and peaceful here. It almost makes me wanna move here instead of Houston." "And why not? I'm sure Raven would love that." Both heads turned to Raven. But, since all the conversation was between Richard and his mother – in - law, she had fallen asleep. Arella got up and covered her daughter with a blanket, kissing her forehead. "I love you, my darling." She whispered as if Raven were a small child.

After several hours of Arella and Richard conversing, Raven woke up, eyes red with sleep. When she rubbed her eyes, it seemed that the sleep was erased from them. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. Richard stood up. "About three hours, sweet pea." "You guys are so boring." Said Raven. Richard chuckled. "If Mother doesn't mind, could we go back to the hotel?" he asked both women at the same time. Both nodded. So ended Raven and Nightwing's first day of being on their honeymoon.

Footnotes:

'Ello, fans. Hope this was a good chapter. I like it. And I think it's longer than the others are. But I can't be sure. But don't sue me if it's not. Next chapter should take the newly weds into the darkest secrets that no couple should keep. Well, Raven's one secret, I guess. But hey, my mind works funny.

AZARATHGIRL


	4. Closet Romantic

She lives! Okay, I know that I haven't updated this in awhile, but in the middle of writing Unbreakable, I got writer's block, so I had to fix that. It's amazing what a trip to the movies can do for the dumb thing. So, anyways, the fourth chapter of Lost No More.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, let me tell you, you'd know.

Lost No More

Nightwing woke up the next morning before Raven, marveling her beauty. He smiled to himself. He considered himself the luckiest man alive. To him, Raven was his world, without her, he would be lost. His mind recalled the five years of Raven's absence from his life. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't really happy during those five years. Yes, he had Starfire, but, as it is now so oblivious, he didn't love the alien princess.

Nightwing began get out the food they had brought with them. Raven had told her beloved husband that, yes, Azarath had perfectly edible food, but it was raised on Azarath, therefore it would not be pleasing to their stomachs. So, in all certainty, they had brought Earth – raised food with them. He began to crack eggs in a pan, knowing full well that he was going to be the only one eating them.

An hour later, Raven began to wake up. Nightwing smiled. He had a question he was burning to ask his beloved wife, hoping her answer would co – exist with his. "Raven, honey?" Raven gave a soft moan to signify she was listening. "What do you think about kids?" "Kids?" the not fully aware Raven said, "Kids have horns… demons in disguise…" Nightwing chuckled. "Remind me never to ask Raven something while she's not fully awake," he said to himself.

After five more minutes of Raven trying to wake herself up, Richard decided he had better wake her up. She had promised him that she would show him around Azarath, and even though Azarath wasn't very big, it would probably take the whole day to be shown around. "Raven." Richard shook the woman, trying to wake her up. Now, if you put yourself in Raven's position, you wouldn't be too happy. So, Raven, not being truly awake, reached up and slapped her husband.

Richard staggered backwards, in complete astonishment. He couldn't believe that his wife had just slapped him! "What the hell was that for!" the buffed man roared. Raven, realizing what she had done, scurried out of bed and over to the black – haired man. She gently cupped his smooth cheek in her delicate hand. Slightly standing on her toes, the beautiful empath lifted herself up and kissed the spot where she slapped it. Richard cocked his eyebrow. "That still doesn't answer my question!" he said to the woman. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where she saw that Richard had made her some tea.

Richard sat down next to the purple-haired woman he now proudly called his wife. He silently gazed at the violet haired beauty in front of him. "Raven?" he asked, still staring at her. "Yeah, Hon?" she replied from behind a newspaper she had summoned. Richard noticed the front page had a picture of their wedding on it, with a headline that read 'Arella's little girl is all grown up'. "Have you ever thought about kids?" Raven's head appeared above the paper. Her lips were in a straight line, and her eyes showing no emotion. "Richard, we've been married for only two days. I love you, but I want our honeymoon to be about our love, not our lust.." Richard's face fell. He read it as Raven not wanting kids.

Suddenly, Raven appeared at Richard's side. "Don't think this means I don't want kids. I love you, and I do want at least one kid, but it's too soon." Richard's face turned to his wife, catching her in an unexpected kiss. Raven fell into it, deepening the sign of affection.

Later that day:

"Mother, do you want to come to the beach with us?" Raven telekinetically asked her mother. Arella, even though her daughter couldn't see her, shook her head. "No, me daughter, I must attend to things here in the Great Hall." Raven turned to her husband and shook her head. Richard didn't see though. He felt like his wife was torturing him. Raven, who was by nature a modest person, elected not to wear the bikini her husband wanted her to wear. Instead, she had picked a black tankini. But, the top was fairly low cut, and the suit was moderately form fitting.

Raven waved her hand in front of a certain blue eyed man's face. He broke out of his trance and looked at the woman in front of him. "Sorry, honey, I know I was staring." He said. Raven did the unexpected. She smiled. "Soon enough, Boy Blunder, soon enough." All Richard could do was gape.

Richard sat next to Raven on the bleak beach of Azarath (think that one in A Series of Unfortunate Events). When Richard heard there were beaches on the asteroid planet, he almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. But now that he saw them, he wasn't really surprised. Raven leaned over and whispered something in Richard's ear. A grin crept over his face as he turned and whispered in her ear. "Didn't know you were a closet romantic." Raven lead her two fingers up Richard's arm, and then playfully hit him. She lightly bit his ear and then whispered into it. "I'm allowed to be romantic with my husband, aren't I?" Richard gulped. Raven was getting… almost sexual. As much as he wanted a family, having sex on the beach with his wife wasn't his idea of a good thing. Plus, hadn't she said it was too early?

Raven chuckled. "Don't worry, Richie dearest, I was just testing you she said in an again normal tone. Although he was still trying to grasp what Raven had just said, Dick chuckled back.

"There." Said Raven, placing a small leaf on a stick on the top of a perfectly molded sandcastle. Richard grinned. "It's not done yet sweetheart." He said. A confused look came over his wife's face. Richard picked up a near by stick and began to draw on the sandcastle. However, he moved so Raven couldn't see what he wrote. Richard moved aside to let Raven see what he wrote. "Now, it finished." Raven gasped as she read what her husband wrote.

Raven and Richard Grayson.

Married 8-27-2015

Together forever and beyond.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wasn't that lovely? Well, Dick wants some kids. I don't want to spoil you, so only read the Italics if you want to be spoiled.

"So, how about Kourtney for Kori's namesake, and Arella after my mother?" Raven asked her husband, patting her rounding belly. Richard pondered this looking ahead. "Kori Arella Grayson." He said. Raven nodded. "So you're saying Kori for short?" Raven asked. Dick nodded. "I like it. Kori will love it too. By the way, did you know she's pregnant?" "No, I didn't." he said. "Yeah, I think Kori said she and Roy decided they were gonna name him Adam Richard, Adam cuz Roy likes that name, and Richard for oblivious reasons." Dick turned to his pregnant wife. "Kourtney Arella it is."

Well, that's all for today folks. Oh, but before I leave, I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Sierra Walker. Give it up for 'er y'all.

Oh, wait I thought of one more thing. I wrote a one – shot called Recollections. If you haven't already read it, I advise you to do so.

My regards,

AZARATHGIRL


	5. Kids Have Horns

Ok, so I haven't updated in ages. But hey, when I'm the authoress who's stories you read, you never know what you're gonna get.

Lost No More 

That night the couple had fun. There were no others and the beaches on Azarath were calming. Walking back to their hotel, Raven and Richard remembered when they were teenagers together.

"You know you liked him." Richard said nudging Raven in the side. Color appeared on Raven's face. "Okay, so yeah, I did for awhile, but what does it matter?" she questioned, "Besides, you liked Kori." Dick chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did," Raven gave him a playful slap. "Shut up."

"But I don't want to."

"But I told you to."

"You're not my mother."

"Yeah, but I'm your wife."

"So?"

"So shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"Ha, ha, ha! I win!"

Dick rolled his eyes. He'd never known Raven to be so playful. She was usually less humorous than a statue, but today she was being slightly comical. This slightly disturbed him.

He supposed it was sexual tension, but that didn't make a lot of sense to him. Richard had been the one to question Raven about kids. Raven had been the one who had wanted to wait. So could it really be that she was having sexual tension?

"No Bird Boy." Richard broke out of his thoughts. "What?" questioned, very much confused. "It's not sexual tension or lust. It's my love for you." She leaned over and gave her husband a simple kiss on the cheek. He gave Raven a simple smile back, but it radiated his love for the gothic vixen next to him.

XXXX

On the last day on their honeymoon, the two birds went wild. They went swimming, drank, ate, and even lay in the sun to tan. In a few instances, they brought Arella along.

At one point, residence came up. Richard had told everyone they were moving to Houston, but Raven didn't want to live there. She hated urban areas, and that's just what Houston was: urban. They knew they couldn't stay in Gotham; they'd be recognized too easily. They knew from the beginning this could prove a problem, and reality was now proving itself.

"I don't want to live in a big town, plain and simple. We'll be more easily discovered." Raven stated almost bluntly. "But Raven, if we live in a big city, it won't be a big deal to the locals when we move in." Dick retorted. "But you know I like the quiet, and living in a big city would take that and rip my mind to shreds." Raven replied sitting up. She got on all fours on top of Dick, making him sweat.

"Dick honey, trust me. Living in a more rural area will be better for us. Plus it's more private. Arella rolled her eyes at her daughter's seductive ways Raven was making Dick sweat. Arella knew that Raven could easily get what she wanted just by being seductive. It was the one quality she had inherited from her father.

Arella quietly laughed as Dick pulled Raven to his lips and kissed her. After a minute or so, Raven pulled herself off Dick, breaking the kiss, and whispered "We're going to the country."

XXXX

"Goodbye, Mother," Raven said, climbing into the T – Ship. Arella gave her daughter a soft gentle smile. "  
Goodbye my darlings." She whispered as the ship took off.

From her place in one of the passenger seats, Raven took a look at her husband. She knew the instant he had rescued her from the pits of Hell he was the man she had always loved. This was the man she would have children with. This was the man she would kiss goodnight every night. This was the man her mother could call son. This was the man she would grow old with. And she was glad she had made the right choice.

Back at the Tower. "GARFIELD!" Terra screamed for her husband. He came running as if the apocalypse was coming. He knew it would be if he didn't answer.

"Yes, my sweet Tara?" Gar asked in a mock sweet tone. "I want steak, yesterday." The pregnant woman demanded. "But honeyyyyyyyyy, that's like eating me!" Gar whined. Terra glared. "I. Do. Not. Care." She growled through her teeth. Gar got the message. Never mess with a pregnant woman.

Gar grumbled the whole way to the kitchen. He loved Terra and the Child she was bearing, but her cravings were getting really old, especially when they were meat cravings.

I came as a surprise to Gar when he saw Dick and Raven in the living area talking to Cyborg. Once the door swished closed, all eyes turned to Gar.

"Hey, Gar, we brought you something back from Azarath." Dick said, smiling. Gar had an excited look on his face and walked over to the other three.

From behind his back, Dick pulled a small vile with a lock of black hair in it. Gar looked at his friend, confusion shining in his eyes. Dick, Raven, and Cyborg chuckled.

"What in the world did you get me some hair for?" he asked rudely. Raven smirked. "It's a lock of the Great Azar's hair." Raven explained. Gar's eyes widened. "How in the world did you get that!" he yelled in excitement.

Raven's smirk widened. "Azar raised me, so a lot of her stuff is either in my possession or my mother's." Gar mentally slapped himself. As he took the vile from Dick, he couldn't believe his stupidity.

XXXX

The next few days were pretty slow. The two birds did spend time together, but the subject of kids didn't come up. That is until one dark Tuesday night when everyone else was asleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Okay, this chapter is short, but bear with me. I have from this chapter up to chapter eight written, so maybe I can type them all up and post em soon.  
Raven a.k.a. azarathgirl


	6. Kourtney's coming with amnesia

Okay, I know what you're thinking. But I've been really busy. So, I want you people to know that the hair from the last chapter has no significance to this story. It's just something they brought back for Gar. So this chapter kids come majorly into play. Also, there is a minor lemon in this chapter, but you don't really read about it.  
Lost No More

They were both in the dark of Raven's room, packing her things. To Dick's surprise, it was Raven who brought it up. "Dick?" he stood up and turned to his wife. "Yes Rae?" She gave him a seductive smile. "You still want kids?" she questioned, swinging her hips while walking towards her husband. He gulped and nodded slowly. "Why don't we start now?"

Two weeks later, Raven found out that Terra wasn't the only one expecting. Raven Grayson was pregnant.

The second she told Dick, he was jumping for joy. Raven just stood there, smile on her face, watching her husband and soon to be father of her child. She was only happier once in her life. That was the day she got married to the now eccentric man in front of her.

The next day, she told the rest of the tower. Since Gar & Tara, Kori &Roy had already left to go back to there lives, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Aqualad were the first of the Graysons friends to know about the coming child. They all congratulated the two birds. "Any ideas as to what you'll name it?" Cyborg inquired. Raven chanced a glance at her husband, and then looked back at the others. "Um, not really, but Dick and I will be discussing it shortly." She said putting emphasis on shortly.

XXXX

"How about Samantha? We could call her Sammy for short." Raven glared at her spouse. He was making this hell foe her. "You know how I feel about nicknames, Richard." He nodded. If Raven said no, the child's name was not going to be Samantha. "How bout Krow, spelled with a K. You know, in reference to my name?" Dick nodded. "But only if it's a boy." Raven cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I was implying it as a girl's name." She said bluntly. "Besides I know it's a girl." To indicate her point, she put her left hand on her stomach and her right pointer finger on her temple. Dick nodded in understanding. He didn't fully understand the whole thing, but he did know it had something to do with Raven's empathetic abilities.

"So I was thinking," Raven started, "Kori's thinking about kids. I overheard her talking to Roy, and they want the child's name to be Richard. So I'm thinking we name her Kourtney after Kori." Dick nodded. "I like it." "But that still leaves the middle name." Raven stated, and started to pace. Dick got up and put his hands on Raven's shoulder and began to whisper in wife's ear, " Raven I love you, but you're letting this stress get to you. Calm Down. You're stronger than that." He put both arms around Raven, pushed her into him, and kissed her. A few seconds later, Raven broke the kiss and gasped "God I love you too!"

XXXX

For nine months Raven was moody, Raven would snap, Raven would get giddy and then angry, Raven would not be Raven. And all of Titans Tower had to deal with it. So when the time came for Kourtney Arella Grayson to be born, no one was happy. Raven was just sitting on her bed, reading a book when her water broke. "Richard!" she screamed in total agony for her husband. He rushed immediately in, a worried look plastered on his face. "Kourtney?" Richard asked, looking at his pained wife.

"No I'm just screaming in total agony for you because I think it's fun!" Raven yelled in a strained voice. Even though it was the wrong time to do so, Richard smiled. This was the real Raven. The Raven he knew and loved dearly.

At the hospital hours later:

Dick was pacing in front of the door of Raven's hospital room. She had been in there for hours! He wanted to see his new daughter and more importantly his wife. When the doctor finally came out of the room, his face was grave and concern etched his features. This concerned the new father. "Mr. Grayson?"

Richard nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He was now officially worried. "I'm Dr. McCoy. I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" "Good!" Dick spat out very quickly. "You have a very healthy baby daughter." Dr. McCoy said, looking down at his clipboard. Dick let go the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had thought the pregnancy was a miscarriage. It was a great relief that his daughter was all right and healthy.

"And the bad news?" After knowing that his baby girl was fine, he didn't think it could be that bad.

The doctor looked through the window into Raven's room. "I really hate to tell you this, Mr. Grayson, but your wife has amnesia." Dick's mouth dropped open. He knew well it could be worse, but to put the situation simply, it was really, really bad.

"How bad is it?" Dick asked, praying she hadn't forgotten who she was. "It's not that bad, but she thinks she's fifteen." Dick pulled his fingers through his hair. Bad, bad, really really bad. He knew he had to prove to Raven that she was twenty-six, not fifteen. Richard knew this was going to be hard.

When he walked into the room, he immediately saw Raven, his Raven, sitting on the hospital bed like a lost animal. When she saw Dick, she glared at him. Care to explain why I'm here, Robin?" Well, at least she recognized him. "Raven, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Raven cocked her eyebrow. "Try me." Dick sighed. Help us all, he thought. "Rae, you've got amnesia, you're twenty-six not fifteen, you're married, and you're here because you've just given birth to your first child." He knew she hadn't bought it.

"Okay, you're right. I don't believe you." Raven stated. Dick ruffled his hair again. This was going to be hell for the both of them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Whew, I'm done. Well, enjoy.  
AZARATHGIRL


	7. Your taking him over

Okay, so this chapter is bound to be a little confusing because of the whole Robin/Richard/Dick/Nightwing deal, but according to KORIstarfireANDERS, she approves of it and believesit is awesome. And that's a direct quote folks. Wrote that in my notebook, she did.

Lost No More

After a week after Kourtney's birth, Raven and the baby were allowed to leave the hospital. Raven still had amnesia though, and as Dick soon found out, it was worse than predicted. Ravwn still thought she was fifteen. But that wasn't the worst. She had to believe that she was in the hospital because of having a baby. She had no choice. But being married, that was a different story.

Dick had been stupid and not told Raven that she had married him and had the baby with him. He found out the hard way that back in the day, Gar Logan ha his Raven's heart. Raven truly believed that they (Gar and she) had given into passion and in doing so created the child now sleeping soudly in her arms.

The fact hurt Dick like a bullet straight to his head. His wife thought she was fifteen, lost her virginity to someone she didn't and thought she had a kid with the same person. All in all, Dick was handling the situation quite well.

Raven sat on her bed with the baby in her lap. Kourtney was sound asleep and Raven knew she should be too. But she couldn't. Her mind was with 'Robin' and refused to come back. That's what was bothering her. Raven knew she was a strong person and prided I herself for being so. In being strong, Raven knew she should be able to think about what she wanted to, not about the boy down the hall.

But something she couldn't put her finger on was keeping her from thinking about something else. So Raven did the only thing she cold think of. Raven put the sleeping Kourtney down on the bed. She hadn't had the time to go out and by a crib yet, so she put rails around her bed to keep the baby from falling off. She had to give it to herself, it was a good idea.

After making sure the baby was safe, Raven walked quietly out of her room. She knew that what she was doing was risky. She might tred on territory that ought naught be tred on. But Raven was willing to take that chance yet as long as she got more on what was going on. She walked quietly down the hallway as not to wake anyone. The only person she wanyed awake was 'Robin'.

Raven knocked on the boy's door as quietly as she could while also waking the boy that resided inside. He heard her knock but tried to ignore it. But Raven was persistant and countiued to knock, and even strated to whisper Robin through the door.

Sighing, Dick got up and opened the door, revealing his wife standing in front of him. He pulled her close to him and gave her a tight hug. For reasons unknown to Raven, she hugged him back. "Robin?" Dick let go of his wife. He had began to think her amnesia had gone. But he knew now he was wrong. "Yeah Raven?" "I have some questions about that night in the hospital. Is it okay if I ask you?" Dick nodded and gestured towards his bed. "What'd ya wanna know?"

Raven sat next to Dick but refused to look at him. "That night, you said I was married. I still don't believe you, but may I ask who is it I'm supposedly married to?" She now turned to face 'Robin' and saw his God awful stern face. "Robin?" "What's the point Raven, you'll just reject him!" Dick exclaimed, keeping his gaze in front of him. He knew he was on the verge of tears. Raven shifted herself so that she was facing the man she didn't know she was married to. "Please, Robin, just tell me. Dick looked up and faced Raven. "Alright, his name's Richard Grayson."

Raven looked confused. "I don't even know a Richard Grayson." Dick shrugged casually, even though he was being torn up inside. "Who knows?" Raven noddded. "So the baby's name is Kzourtney Grayson?" Dick chuckled. "Yeah, Kourtney. You, you should call her Kori for short." A look of consideration crossed Raven's face. "Kori, I like it." She got off 'Robin's' bed and headed out the door. "Thanks Dick." She said on her way out.

XXXX

She must not have noticed, he thought. Even if Raven hadn't caught it, she called him Dick. He knew that it had to be a sign that her amnesia was wearing off. Then suddenly the alarm started to blare incessiantly. Dick rolled his eyes as he quickly rose and chamged into his Nightwing attire. This was not going to help the situation with Raven.

Nightwing ran into the main room and saw Cyborg looking up something on the Titans mainframe. Raven was standing next to Aqualad with a confused look on her face. "Okay, where's Beast Boy and Starfire? And why are Bumblebee and Aqualad here?"

Nightwing crossed his arms. "They're married. Star married Speedy and Beast Boy married Terra. Bumblebee and Cyborg are dating. Aqualad is here because we need him for the team, same with Bumblebee." Raven eyed Nightwing. "Okay, I'm starting to believe this whole this is my future charade." Nightwing smiled. Raven, however, was still confused by something. She pointed at a woman she didn't recognize. "Who's she?"

Nightwing looked at where his wife was pointing. Standing next to Aqualad was Lucy. "Oh, that's Aqualad's girlfriend. Her name's Lucy." Raven nodded in understanding. "Okay, Titans, we've got a Cinderblock situation on our hands. Let's go," Nightwing commanded. They all nodded and went their separate ways. All except Raven.

She was getting ready to take off in flight when Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Raven, can you ride with me?" he inquired. Raven sighed. "On one condition," sge said. Nightwing nodded. Suddenly a cd case came flying down the hallway and zoomed into Raven's hand. "We listen to what I want to." Nightwing grinned as if saying yes.

XXXX

As Nightwing got into his car, he saw Raven thumbing through her cd's. When he turned on the car and she had stuck the cd in the player, Raven skipped to track eight and he dicovered it was Evanescence. Raven started singing along, her voice blending in perfectly with Amy Lee's. "You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you." Nightwing's mind began to wander. Raven did remember him as she should, and he had started laying awae trying not to think of her.

"But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do…" He dreampt of her every night.

"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me." He knew it was true. Raven consumed his every thought. Although Raven had amnesia and thought she was fifteen, Nightwing felt that it applied that it applied to he and his wife one hundred percent.

Raven continued to sing all the way to the scence of the crime. Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Aqualad were already out there kicking Cinderblock's butt. Both Raven and Nightwing jumped in with a powerful kick, now joining the fight. The two powerful kicks made Cinderblock's step falter, and he stumbled. Raven flew up and summoned her magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't you love me? I gave you such a wonderful cliffie. Ha, yeah right, it's an awful one. Oh well. So this is the seventh chapter and I think I've written up to the 8th. By the way, I hate this chapter. It contains _nothing _of signifigance, and that bothers me. Well, I'm pretty sick and I keep coughing and my throat really hurts, so I've gott go lay in the sand. Oh, and toda is my sister Amy's birthday. So I hope she has a good birthday. By the way, I got a haircut. And I did it myself.


End file.
